


Pretty when you cry

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here were little things Steve took pleasure in. Reading books on anything that updated him history wise, documentaries on military tactics, getting Tony Stark to shut his damn mouth. The little things in life that made living so much more enjoyable—only if he had to put them in order, Tony choking on his own moans and gasps would hold a firm first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty when you cry

**Author's Note:**

> Another ults fic ahah..sighs. Thank you morphia for betaing as usual! The people I blame for this fic know who they are.

There were little things Steve took pleasure in. Reading books on anything that updated him history wise, documentaries on military tactics, getting Tony Stark to shut his damn mouth. The little things in life that made living so much more enjoyable—only if he had to put them in order, Tony choking on his own moans and gasps would hold a firm first place.

Tony talked more than he probably thought he did, and hell, even the subtle smugness he seemingly carried along with him everywhere like he did an expensive watch drove him mad.  However, it usually didn’t take much to get Tony trembling, no matter how stubborn, he always fell pliant with so much as a touch to his lower back. He’d fall quiet, waiting for Steve’s next move, and most times, Steve wouldn’t have a next move, it was just satisfying to see him so wanting.

They were on the couch, Tony was going on about something that Steve didn’t even pretend to care about. Sure, Steve was in denial about a lot, one of those things being that just because they so happened to be in each other’s faces nearly every day outside of work didn’t mean they were dating, and just because he so happened to put up with the things he hated most about Tony didn’t mean anything either.

He swore it didn’t.

“I find it quite disrespectful that you aren’t paying attention to me.”

Steve huffed loud enough to ring his own ears, “Stark, you always want attention and I sure as hell won’t be the one to give it to you.”

“Oh bullshit, darling. If that were the case you wouldn’t be sitting here watching Real Housewives of Atlanta with me while I go on about how trashy everyone looked on the red carpet last night.”

Well, at least he was self-aware, then again that served to do nothing more than to annoy Steve more. If Tony knew this situation was absurd, why not cut the crap on TV off and stop talking about how boring Jennifer Aniston is, whoever the hell she was.

As Steve tried to formulate a response, Tony sipped on his scotch. The grin on his face distorted by the glass being put up to his lips.

“Why do you put up with me?” Tony said after taking a healthy sip.

Steve waited a second, and then leaned over to get a firm hold of the back of Tony’s neck. “I’ll take any opportunity to knock you down a peg.” Which didn’t exactly answer Tony’s question; not that Steve gave a damn. He didn’t deserve an answer.

Before Tony could respond, Steve took the glass of scotch from his hand and sat it down on the coffee table that probably cost more than his apartment. Steve got Tony onto his back (it’s not like Tony put up a fight, again that smug look on his face that Steve swore he was going wipe off of his face) and gripped the belt around his waist, unbuckling it with ease.

Digging into Tony’s left pocket he rolled his eyes when he found a small tube of lubrication, how convenient of him.

“You look disappointed, perhaps a thank you is—“ Before Tony could utter another unwelcomed word Steve grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Many things about Tony drove him crazy, and kissing Tony was one of those things. The little moans he let out when Steve swiped his tongue against his bottom lip, the fact that he never knew where to place his hands so they ended up being everywhere: face, arms, hair, neck anywhere he could reach, really. And for Steve, it’s one of the few things in his life that’s not manual. The small tingles down his spine and floaty feeling he got in his head near overwhelming, sure he wanted some form of control by placing one hand on the back of Tony’s neck and gripping, but it was for grounding's sake. His free hand was at Tony’s face, thumb rubbing over his cheek ritualistically because Tony melted that way.

For a few moments, Steve was lost in Tony, and he allowed himself to be. Until the kiss was over, he found his bearings and in an assertive voice he told Tony to “Lay back.” Tony did so without hesitation, leaning his head back on the armrest as Steve removed Tony’s slacks. With lube in hand he waited, watching as little tremors ran through Tony.

“You’re only quiet when you’re waiting to be fucked.”

“Pat yourself on the back, darling. You found a way to shut me up.”  Tony didn’t miss a beat with his response, and it’s insulting to Steve because apparently that kiss wasn’t enough to shut him up a tiny bit.

Steve rolled his eyes and rubbed the outside of Tony's entrance, he hadn’t applied lube to his fingers yet but was enjoying the soft pants that left Tony. Steve opened the lube and squirted a bit on his fingers, three to be exact. Tony was looking down, a spectator really, but not for long. Steve pushed one single finger in, and Tony reacted perfectly, head thrown back and thighs shaking soft enough to let Steve know there’s enough room to make him lose it more.

He kept the finger going at a shallow pace, not too fast or too slow, just enough so Tony'd get acclimated to the penetration.  The next finger was what always drove Tony to the brink of insanity, and really all he needed was two finger to make Tony come, but Steve was all for driving Tony over the edge. The second finger was pressed in, a scissoring motion, slow and deep. He could feel Tony’s inner walls clenching around his fingers, and although the feeling wasn’t around his cock, it still felt good.

Tony rolled his hips, grabbing the armrest for leverage while his eyes were sealed shut. The small pants turned into full on moaning and cursing, a flush making its way down Tony’s chest as he heaved in and out. Steve wouldn’t admit it, but he could fall in love with Tony like this; and he hadn’t even gotten to the best part.

Angling his fingers upwards and curving them slightly he brushed against Tony’s prostate, which earned him an undignified yelp.

“Steve, oh god yes darling that feels—“ Steve pressed harder to get Tony to shut the hell up, he didn’t need to be told how it felt, he just needed Tony to moan for him, and moan he did.

Really, it was more whining and whimpering, breathing harder and the most beautiful smile breaking out of his face. This was what Steve wanted to see. Drool dribble down Tony’s chin, repeating Steve’s name as his entire body shook, it took tremendous effort for Steve not to come right then and there. Steve was probably gaping at this point, fingers still working as earnestly as ever but his brain short circuiting because he knew no one ever saw Tony like this. A sense of pride washed over him and motivated him to go faster.

“Steve, _please_ —Steve!”

Steve smirked. “Please what?” he asked, pressing against his prostate once more, watching as pre come oozed out the tip of his cock.

Tony couldn’t say what he wanted; all he could reply with were broken sentences and whimpers that went straight to Steve’s cock.

“What was that?” Steve teased, adding a third lubed finger and Tony tensed up, lifting his hips and gasping.

“Y-You— jerk—oh god!” Tony managed between rasped breaths, and Steve was sure that was supposed to come out more potent.  

“I’m gonna come please—just let me—“

“No,” Steve answered. “You come when I say so, isn’t that right?”

Tony nodded stiffly, tears in the corner of his eyes that softened the firm look on Steve’s face. Maybe he'd been lying earlier; maybe this was his favorite part of being around Tony, him being compliant and needy. Whatever it was, it motivated him to keep pushing Tony. Steve’s fingers worked in a ‘come hither’ motion, slow and steady, his free hand rubbing the back of Tony’s thigh gently.

Once he’d decided he’d tortured Tony enough, he murmured “come for me Tony.” Steve took the hand from his thigh and gripped the base of his cock, stroking and watching as Tony came a few seconds later. Groans left Tony in increments between panting and harsh breaths, his hips lifting up off the couch and toes curling, a grin so wide he wondered about the headspace Tony was currently in.

After coming into Steve’s hand, Tony’s hips lowered, and Steve pulled his fingers out gently. Tony was still trembling, smiling as Steve leaned down for a soft kiss.

“You did such a good job,” Steve said, always letting Tony know how wonderful he did following Steve’s lead after they messed around because Tony seemed to like it. Tony shook and nodded, thanking Steve in the most gentle way, that made Steve shiver.

Steve got up and walked to the bathroom, washing his hands and then dampening a washcloth so Tony could wipe himself down. He handed Tony the washcloth and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

“What time are you going home again?” Tony’s way of asking if he could stay over, and Steve wouldn’t give him a direct answer. He just shrugged in response and turned his attention to the television, hiding a smile when Tony rested his head onto his shoulder.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
